Ils avaient toujours été trois
by Nanthana14
Summary: THOR RAGNAROK : Ils avaient été trois, toujours trois, unis et inséparables, presque invincibles, pourtant aujourd'hui, il était seul, tout seul alors il allait lutter, parce que c'était la seule chose qui lui restait. [Événement surprise "un bonbon ou un sort" octobre 2018 – Collectif NONAME.]


**Je me possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Ils avaient été trois, toujours trois, unis et inséparables, presque invincibles, pourtant aujourd'hui, il était seul, tout seul alors il allait lutter, parce que c'était la seule chose qui lui restait.** **[Événement surprise "un bonbon ou un sort" octobre 2018 – Collectif NONAME.]**

 **Réponse au sort lancé par UnePasseMiroir : Thème à consignes : _"_ _\- OS, suite d'OS, multi-chapitres_**

 ** _\- Nombre de mots libre (bon, tant que ça descend pas en dessous de... disons, 500 mots. Pas de drabble)  
\- Fandom au choix entre : Seigneur des Anneaux - Hobbit - Silmarillion - Thor - Avengers - Avec crossover si tu veux  
\- Personnages principaux libres  
\- Dans le genre "drama", "tragedy", "family", "friendship", "angst"... enfin les déprimants, ceux dans lesquels tu excelles, quoi !  
\- En thème, je te donne une phrase sur laquelle te baser : "Jamais deux sans trois"  
_**

 ** _\- Et surtout, SURTOUT, l'ultime consigne qui tue... *mode sadisme ON* ... Je refuse CATEGORIQUEMENT de trouver même UNE SEULE FOIS le mot "frémir" dans ton texte (et pas d'embrouilles, les "frissonner" et "tremblement" ça passe pas non plus...) "_**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)** ** _..._**

.

* * *

 _ **Ils avaient toujours été trois**_

Trois… C'était le chiffre qui les caractérisait le mieux. Ils étaient trois… Ils avaient toujours été trois… C'était comme ça… Ils étaient inséparables, amis depuis presque la nuit des temps, ce qui lui arracha un sourire tant cela pouvait être vrai. Amis depuis des siècles, depuis des millénaires… Leur rencontre était presque effacée de sa mémoire. C'était un peu comme si elle datait de leur naissance.

Les trois plus grands guerriers d'Asgard, unis comme les doigts de la main, inséparables et complémentaires… C'était de là que venait leur force et leurs nombreuses victoires. Ils connaissaient leurs faiblesses. Ils savaient se soutenir. Ils savaient aussi mettre à profit leurs différentes aptitudes et leurs qualités : l'agilité, la dextérité et le charme de Fandral ; la force, la puissance et la bonne humeur de Volstagg… Et lui, comment il se qualifierait… Dur à dire… Son savoir dans le maniement de toutes armes et ses dons de guérisseurs, bien utiles, tout comme sa prudence qui les avait tiré de bien des mauvaises situations… Oui, cela avait été important cette voix de la raison pour contenir des amis trop flamboyants, trop emportés. Il le savait, cela les avait sauvé par le passé, mais pas là… pas cette fois.

Hogun serrait les poings de rage, tous ses muscles étaient tendus et il ne comprenait pas comment tout cela avait pu arriver. Il ne comprenait pas comment des millénaires d'amitié, de complicité et d'aventures avaient pu prendre fin d'une manière aussi brutale. Si seulement il avait pu être là, peut-être qu'il aurait pu changer les choses, peut-être qu'il ne se retrouverait pas aussi seul et désemparé, là, maintenant debout dans la chambre de Bifrost, contemplant avec horreur les corps sans vie de ses meilleurs amis, de ses frères, étendus sur le sol, baignant dans leur sang.

On lui avait apporté la nouvelle. On lui avait hurlé que la Mort était en train de s'abattre sur Asgard, qu'elle était en train de tout ravager et qu'il était le seul des Trois à respirer encore. Il n'avait pas voulu le croire ! Il avait hurlé sur le messager, il l'avait insulté de faire une blague aussi idiote. Il l'avait même légèrement bousculé et pour cela, il s'en voulait.

Il était bien obligé de le croire maintenant !

La réalité était là.

Ses amis étaient morts.

Mort sans même avoir le temps d'essayer de combattre. La surprise se lisait encore dans le regard vide et sans vie de Volstagg et Fandral, plus rapide avait bien tenté de tirer son épée pour l'affronter, mais elle lui avait ôté la vie avant qu'il ne termine son geste.

Les muscles d'Hogun étaient si crispés qu'il en avait mal. C'était injuste. Ils ne méritaient pas une mort comme celle-là. Ils étaient les meilleurs guerriers d'Asgard et elle les avait balayé comme des fétus de pailles, le privant de ses frères, de cette famille qu'il avait crée au fil des siècles.

L'odeur du sang et de la mort planait dans la salle. Hogun savait qu'il n'agissait pas comme on l'attendait de lui. Il ne devrait pas être là en train de pleurer, il devrait se battre, tenter de protéger son peuple de la Mort, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu toute force et toute volonté devant la piscine de sang qui s'étalait devant lui.

D'un geste, il parvint à tendre le bras, fermant avec douceur les yeux de Fandral en face de lui. C'était bien le moins qu'il pouvait faire pour son frère. Un spasme violent sembla lui compresser le cœur puis les autres muscles comme une cascade de douleur. Sa peau était encore chaude, mais il n'avait plus rien à espérer. Il était mort.

Mort comme Volstagg étendu sur le dos à côté. Tout ce qui faisait son identité venait de se briser. C'était étrange non ? Se trouver une identité dans un trio et la perdre dans sa destruction.

Alors qu'il était toujours à genoux sur le sol, incapable de penser ou de faire un geste, des cris lui parvinrent… des cris de peur, de douleur, de terreur sans fin et cela lui fit comme un électrochoc. Hogun tressaillit.

Est-ce qu'il allait rester là pendant que les Asgardiens se faisaient massacrer ? Est-ce la mort de ses frères le ferait condamner tous ces gens ?

Non.

Bien sûr que non, mais est-ce qu'il avait la force d'affronter la Mort en personne ?

Sans doute pas, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour abandonner avant même d'avoir commencé. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ses amis lui en voudraient et il ne pouvait pas les décevoir. Eux, ils auraient combattus, alors il allait reprendre le combat, pour eux, pour leur rendre hommage, pour les Asgardiens aussi, pour ce peuple qui l'avait accueilli et qu'il aimait.

Il ne pourrait peut-être pas abattre la Mort, mais il allait leur donner du temps, du temps pour fuir et tenter de lui échapper.

Hogun serra donc les poings et poussa sur ses jambes pour s'arracher au seul. Il se redressa en chancelant et tenta de faire deux pas. En se cramponnant au piédestal de l'épée de Heimdall, il se pencha sur Volstagg pour lui fermer les yeux à son tour, puis, d'une démarche dont les premiers pas furent mal assuré, il se dirigea vers la sortie pendant qu'une nouvelle vague de détermination était en train de fondre sur lui, gonflant ses poumons et redonnant force à son cœur.

Il allait se battre. Il ne savait pas s'il allait gagner, mais il savait qu'il allait se battre, c'était comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa peine le paralyser. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Son regard se posa une dernière fois sur les corps ensanglantés de ses frères.

\- J'espère que la fête est belle au Walhalla, gardez-moi une chope, j'arrive bientôt.

Et il sortit de la pièce avec une volonté dont il ne serait plus jamais senti capable pourtant, elle était là !

Une volonté, une envie d'en découdre et un constat malgré la douleur de la perte.

Ils avaient été trois, toujours trois, unis et inséparables, presque invincibles, pourtant aujourd'hui, il était seul, tout seul alors il allait lutter, parce que c'était la seule chose qui lui restait.

Il allait lutter et bientôt, il irait les rejoindre.

* * *

 **Voilà donc mon troisième sort ! Et tu vois UnePasseMiroir pas de frémir, frissonner ou trembler !**

 **bonne journée à tous !**


End file.
